


An Undertale Summary

by YouLikeShitStuff



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouLikeShitStuff/pseuds/YouLikeShitStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief summary of undertale. If you actually like undertale, you'll probably get offended. Some loser complained and I don't wanna upset all the overly sensitive feminists and get banned again so trigger warning for naughty words and such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Undertale Summary

One day, an oddly-shaped asian boy wanders up a mountain to throw himself into a pit and kill himself. Most likely because of his fucking mutant body, like, his head is as big as his torso and legs. Much to his disappointment, he survives and is now trapped inside a cave that is incredibly well-lit despite the fact that it's underground. He comes across a talking flower which is, at first, nice to him but soon attempts to gun him down. The boy closes his eyes and waits for the sweet release of death but unfortunately a cow-lady shoos off the flower and drags the boy back to her lair. The cow-bitch insists on holding the boy's hand and rubbing his head. This unwanted touching only furthers the boy's lust for death. He then realizes that the fact that he's in an underground cave and there's demonic monsters everywhere probably means he succeeded in killing himself and is now in hell. After ignoring all the useless shit about snails that the cow-cunt was spouting, she finally leaves to try and prevent this freaky-looking asian child from leaving. Considering this the final straw, the yellow boy impales her on a wooden stick and calmly ambles past her twitching corpse. 

After a brief leisurely stroll through the woods, the asian kid comes across a depressed, obese skeleton and his autistic brother. The asian boy didn't appreciate this, as he thought skeleton spaghetti humour was shit-tier comedy for 15 year old white girls, so he hastily ignores all the boring, irrelevant shit they're saying and continues through the forest. After euthanizing a shit load of dogs, he eventually stumbles upon a small town full of people who're almost as annoying as the skeleton bros. Why the fuck were they skeletons anyway? Because that's the type of unfunny shit their creator likes? Jesus fucking christ... anyway, the asian kid tries to leave but the autism-plagued skeleton prevents him from doing so. In an unusually considerate act, the asian kid decides that death is a better alternative to autism and swiftly decapitates the skeleton. "Now he won't have to endure such a miserably autistic existence", thought the mutated asian. He then picked up the skeleton's skull and decided to carry it around so he could skull-fuck it whenever he started feeling a bit too raunchy. 

The asian then starts walking around with some orange creature with no arms. The asian decides to tolerate his existence due to the fact that the creature often fell and hurt itself, which the asian thought was funny as fuck. Eventually the orange kid falls off a bridge and asks the asian for help. The asian simply watches as the creature plummets to it's death, only to be saved by some ugly as fuck fish thing. Feeling a wave of disappointment and frustration, the asian is soon delighted to have an opportunity to murder the ugly as fuck fish thing. The asian then notices the fish is a faggot that cares about it's friends, so he uses his laptop to load up a rule34 page of the fish thing's friend. The fish thing then breaks down in tears and the asian uses this opportunity to smash the fish to a fucking pulp. 

The asian then wanders ahead while scraping fish guts off of his shoe when he ends up walking into some anime faggot's house. The anime faggot then claims to be his biggest fan and the asian decides to use the high opinion that the anime faggot holds of him to crush her spirit and hopefully drive her to suicide. After informing her that he thinks she's a pathetic nerd and that he just finished wiping her girlfriend's brains on the doormat outside, the dinosaur weeb grabs a shotgun and blows her fucking brains out all over the computer, solving alot of the asian's problems. A robot then stumbles out of a hole stating, "Oh, fuck!", before attempting to run off. The asian then grabs the robot, calling him a pretty-boy and saying that he has pretty legs. After a tasteful rape scene, the robot too, blows it's brains out all over the computer and the asian continues forth. He meets a pair of faggot guards who he proceeds to murder, not before ensuring that one watched the other die, of course and then walks into some hotel. 

There, he meets his best friend, a fast-food serving cat named Burgerpants who also seems to hate life. After a delightful conversation about the pointlessness of existence, the asian walks ahead until he meets the other depressed guy from earlier, the obese skeleton. The obese skeleton attempts to make the asian feel bad about his actions but the asian is too busy skull-fucking the head of the fat skeleton's dead brother. The asian then meets a cow man who likes doing gay shit like watering flowers and using diplomacy to solve his disputes. The asian swiftly cuts the cow guy's throat, not before informing him that his bitch of a wife was dead. Then the flower from way back before shows up for some reason and repeatedly kills the asian. Delighted that he gets to feel death's gentle embrace over and over again, the asian accepts his fate and allows the flower to repeatedly kill him for all eternity.  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I started trying to write all the actual events in as funny a way as I could but then I just decided, fuck it, and started writing whatever I wanted. I actually like undertale but it's not as good as everyone says. The amount of skeleton and goat porn it spawned kind of ruined it for me.


End file.
